A New Kind of Love
by sorakairi forever
Summary: Sometimes family doesn't mean sharing the same blood. Sometimes fate just doesn't give a reason. Sometimes Life just isn't fair No Incest!


Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**Hey there like always its been a while since I posted some thing not that I have people waiting for me to post anything anyway meh not sure I deserve fans yet lol. Okay so this is a one-shot as always this is definitely not my better ones but I just needed some thing out I know it suck but even if thats all you have to say please review anyway. This is based on a true experience and is a huge part of my life. This story does not have a happy ending so if your not into that please dont read. The reason I mentioned that is I'm always complaning about sad endings and here I go and write my very own, I know it seems hipocrative but I wouldnlt have to complain if people could just put a warning .**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything**

**Dedication time as always I want to dedicate this story, but this time not to just one person I'd like to dedicate this to everyone reading this, everyone on this site who's dreams are to become a great writter and to everyone who has ever lost a love one. Lets keep our loved in our hearts where they will never die.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in Twilight Town; everyone was out with their friends and family enjoying themselves. Well almost everyone, one unfortunate boy named Roxas with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes was in his black sports car getting groceries for his mother.

_Today's turning out to be a drag no one wants to hangout. Olette and Hayner are out of town, Pence is working on some computer thing. Usually I'm happy to drive, but not when it's to get groceries for my mom. _

As he stopped at a red light next to Twilight High he looked to his right and saw two figures; one of a boy and the other of a young girl. He couldn't help but notice that the girl was trying to get away from the boy, as if he was harassing her.

_Is it just me or is this girl getting raped..._

"Help please! Somebody, anybody!"

"Hey what's going on leave her alone!"

"Make me punk!" The boy said to our blond hero not realizing the age or size difference.

Once Roxas got closer though the younger boy realized he was no match, and ran away like a coward. As soon as he was out of sight he went to help the young girl who now had bruises and cuts in various places tears running down her cheeks her auburn hair all messy and clothes ripped in many places.

"Are you okay? Roxas asked the girl.

_Of course she's not okay you idiot! Take her home._

"Here let me help you up."

Roxas said as he gently pulled her up and took her to his car. She hesitated a little before letting him help.

"Don't worry I'll take you home, just tell me where to turn, okay?"

The girl simply nodded her head.

* * *

They sat in the car and drove towards the girl's home; the ride was silent except for the girl telling Roxas where to turn. When they arrived to her house Roxas got up and opened the door for her, as she stepped out he decided to walk her to the door so he could explain to her parents the events that had happened place. When they arrived at the door, Roxas knocked like anybody would, but what he was about to see and hear he never expected anybody to do.

_I already knocked twice should I knock again?_

As Roxas raised his hand to knock once more the door swung open and there stood a middle aged couple, but they didn't exactly look sober; they took only one look at the red headed girl who Roxas presumed was their daughter.

"Clean her up and bring her back." With that said they slammed the door shut.

_What just happened...?_

The girl started sobbing, and out of instinct more than anything pulled her into a hug.

"Shh its okay don't cry come with me and we'll get you all fixed up okay?" She only nodded her head letting the tears flow down her innocent face.

* * *

After checking all her wounds and applying bandages and ointment wherever necessary, Roxas drove her back to her house. Though he wasn't happy about it, but had no other option.

"Why did you help me today?" The girl asked not looking anywhere but down.

_That's a stupid question. Did she expect me to just let her get raped..._

"Well I saw you in trouble and I couldn't just leave you there." He replied a bit confused at her question.

"No I meant with my parents. You could've just left me at my house. Why did you help with my cuts and stuff?"

_Huh? She wanted me to leave her there._

"It just didn't feel like leaving a kid there like that."

"I'm not a kid…" She muttered under her breathe but Roxas heard it.

"Sorry didn't mean to offend you. I'm Roxas by the way."

" Kairi." She replied softly, taken aback by his kindness.

No one spoke after that until they got to Kairi's house.

"Honestly I don't feel right leaving you here but I really can't do much about it. Here is my number don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you." She took his number and left to go inside.

Roxas stayed until she got inside her house before driving back home.

* * *

In a matter of few weeks Roxas and Kairi had become great friends. She had called him a couple days after the incident wanting to thank him again, and explain what he saw that day. Kairi told him about her cruel parents and how they always blamed her for their problems. Also that this had been going on since she was born. They said that she was a mistake and because of that she was constantly abused. She couldn't explain it but she trusted Roxas so much that she even told him her deepest darkest secret, how her own father had taken her innocence at a tender age of nine. At this Roxas threatened to immediately call Children's aid but her pleading and begging stopped him. It wasn't long before they became like brother and sister, heck Kairi even started calling Roxas big brother, in fact she would only call him by that and never his name just to show how much respect and love she had for him.

Roxas also cared deeply for Kairi, he was very protective of her. He called everyday just to check up on her, even bought her a cell phone just so he'd know she was okay. He could hardly believe anyone could be as heartless as her parents where. When summer ended after school Roxas would pick her up buy her lunch and then drive her home. One day while taking her home she seemed very nervous and fidgety like something was bothering her.

"What's up you look tense?" Roxas asked obviously concerned.

" Big brother, I well, I umm, got my report card today and well I always get in trouble at school because my parents never sign it, and I was just wondering since your my closest, well only family, if you would mind going through the trouble of signing it please?"

Roxas pulled the car to the side and pulled Kairi into a tight and loving embrace.

"Kairi you have no idea how much what you just said meant to me. Of course I'll sign it for you. I love you little sis." Roxas said as tears filled his eyes but being strong he didn't let them fall. When he pulled back he saw Kairi had tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying sis?" He asked worriedly as he wiped the tears from her eyes but she only cried a bit harder.

"Y-you call-called m-me your little sister thank you so much!" Kairi spoke between sobs and threw her arms around Roxas.

She took out her report card for him to sign as Roxas was looking at her grades she quickly asked him if he was proud of her and told him that she had been trying extra hard at school just to make him proud. He smiled at her innocence as he ruffled her hair telling her he was immensely proud. She frowned at him a bit for messing up her hair, but smiled inwardly liking it very much.

* * *

Everyday was spent in each others company cherishing every moment together. Roxas always made sure she was eating properly and was always healthy. Kairi's affection never seemed to have any limit just when he thought there was no way she could love him anymore than she does know she'd prove him wrong. While leaving school one day he got a call on his cell phone, the conversation they had to say it shocked Roxas would be an understatement.

"Hey sis just got out of school. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"H-hey b-big brother."

"Kairi what's wrong?" Hearing Kairi stutter Roxas was instantly worried.

"Its uh well you... Promise you won't get mad? Kairi could with stand anything but never have her brother mad at her.

"Kairi I could never be mad at you. Your my favorite sister, hell my only sister. Please tell me what's wrong." This gave Kairi a sudden confidence boost.

" Well there's this really nice guy I really like at school and he asked me out and well I told him I had to ask my big brother first, so he's kind of waiting for an answer."

Roxas was in awe. He couldn't believe how much respect Kairi had for him.

_Part of me wants to play the over-protective big brother role but... the respect she has for me, I can't believe it._

"Kairi of course you have my permission, I can't believe you. Your the best. I love you little sis so much. Thank you."

Roxas didn't even bother to try and stop the tears from running down his face.

"Thank you! I love you too big bro."

* * *

A few weeks later Roxas and Kairi where driving to get some lunch. Ever since Kairi and Riku had started dating, along with going to school, Roxas didn't see his sister as much, but was happy that she had someone in her life to fill his place. Since they hadn't seen each other in a while, they agreed to go to spend the day together. For some reason Kairi seemed very fidgety and Roxas knew that meant she was hiding something.

"Okay come on tell me what's bugging ya."

"Ri-Riku - I uh... can I have sex?

"... WHAT!?" Without thinking Roxas slammed the breaks on his car causing them both to abruptly jerk forward Kairi hit her head on the dash board.

"Ow... I'm sorry"

Kairi had tears streaming down her face, not so much due to the pain on her head but at the tone of her brother's voice. She hated seeing him upset and now she felt she caused it. Roxas pulled the car over to the side and pulled his sister into a loving embrace.

"Kairi forgive me. I didn't mean to yell, I was just so shocked. Your my baby sister, even the thought you having sex freaks me out. Kairi I love you and even though you are my baby sister you're a very mature beautiful and smart young lady, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but my opinion is that you should wait until you're older."

"Big brother you don't understand what you mean to me. All my life I've never had a had someone to teach me right from wrong. That's why I ask you so I can learn from you. I know most kids hate being told what to do... but having my big brother tells me what to do means more to me than words can describe."

Roxas and Kairi both stayed in their embrace not wanting to let go, listening to how much they mean to one another was something neither got tired of.

It seemed as life could not get better than how it was now for Roxas and Kairi. Unfortunately it really couldn't, a storm no one could foretell was coming full blast their way. The tragedy that would strike them, and scar them for life...

* * *

Ever since Roxas had saved Kairi that day, he had been fortunate enough to keep her happy and smiling. He had made an oath to shield her from any sorrow that may come her way, and was proud to have been successful in keeping that oath so far. Seeing his sister cry tore him apart, so when he went to see Kairi his heat was shredded into a million pieces at the sight of her crying hysterically.

"Kairi what happened?!" Roxas questioned as he ran to her side pulling her into his arms.

"Ri-Riku br-broke up with m-me." Kairi could hardly speak between her sobs.

"Shh.. calm down it's okay. I'm here now everything's going to be okay."

Roxas knew his sister wasn't ready to go into details, so he just comforted her rubbing her back softly until her sobs died down. Kairi stayed silent for a while just enjoying how protected she felt in her big brothers arms.

"I told Riku I couldn't' sleep with him, that it was too soon. And h-he said if I didn't then he'd leave me." Kairi said taking a deep breath.

"Why that sonofa bitch!" Roxas said about to pull back and go kill Riku, but Kairi held him firmly.

"I begged him not to go that I couldn't betray my big brother, I even told him I loved him..."

"Oh sis." Roxas was angry beyond belief his blood was boling. He wanted nothing more then to break Riku from limb to limb.

"Big brother promise me you won't hurt him."

'" I-I I promise..." Roxas promised but was extremely hurt, he felt that he was second to Riku now.

"Don't you dare think like that!" Kairi cried out holding her big brother even tighter.

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused.

"He is nothing to me compared to you, I lost him so what. But if something happened to you while you where trying to get revenge I...I'd _die."_

"Sis, please don't ever say that again. Okay? Please I beg you." Roxas pleaded while tears fell from his eyes.

"Big brother I won't please just don't ever leave me." Kairi said while crying softly into his shoulder.

_This is all my fault why didn't I protect her, my baby sister is in so much pain now..._

* * *

They say time can heal even the deepest wounds, but as time passed Kairi's state only worsened. Sure she may have said it was no big deal losing Riku to calm her brother down, but she also meant what she said she loved him. Slowly she became more and more depressed and even though Roxas had tried everything to keep his little sister happy, nothing worked. She barely ate or slept. All she did was cry day and night. She wouldn't take medicine unless her big brother begged her to. Roxas was scared he was losing his sister to her depression and he could do nothing to stop it. Roxas still never stopped believing. He knew destiny would never be that cruel to them. He knew fate would never take his little sister away from him. Roxas hoped and prayed for his precious sister every day, sadly his prayers fell on deaf ears_..._

_Kairi's condition just keeps getting worse, I wish there was something I could do for her. I feel helpless..._

Roxas arrived at Kairi's school to pick her up like he did everyday; he had gone to get some anti- depressants for her so he was a little late. Usually she'd be sitting on the sidewalk waiting for him, but today she was nowhere to be seen. Looking around a bit, he went in the office to find out if anyone had seen her.

"Hi my name is Roxas. I'm looking for Kairi Hikari. She's in the ninth grade.." Roxas spoke to the lady at the first desk.

"Are you related to her?" She asked typing the information into the computer.

"I'm her brother." Roxas answered without hesitation.

"Hmm.. says here she was absent today."

"What! Are you sure? Can you check again?" Roxas asked getting extremely worried as the lady typed in the information again.

"Yes, she hasn't been in any of her classes."

_Where could she be? She better be okay... Kairi..._

Roxas thanked the lady and left the school not a clue to where she could have gone. He got in his car and started driving thinking that he had checked her house. On his way there Roxas passed a park and nearly slammed his break knowing that Kairi would most definitely be there. He felt stupid for not having thought of it first.

_How could I forget this place, Kairi loves this park. I would always bring her here when she needed to relax or get away from her life at home.  
She would beg me to lay her head in my lap while she took a nap. She looked so adorable when she slept like she was in her perfect sanctuary..._

Roxas walked through the park heading towards a large tree where he spotted Kairi sitting under it, hugging her knees to her chest, hiding her face - obviously crying her eyes out.

" Kairi pl-please look at me." Roxas begged his little sister, she pulled her head up to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying and her face had stained by the tears. She looked like a mess. Roxas couldn't hold it in seeing his sister like this. He let the tears fall freely from his eyes.

"Oh big brother. I'm so sorry!" Kairi cried out wrapping her arms around her brother's neck.

"Don't ever do that again... I was so worried." Roxas let out between sobs.

"I'm so sorry big brother, please forgive me." Kairi continued to cry when Roxas felt wetness on his neck where Kairi's arms remained wrapped tightly.

"What!"

Roxas took his hand and felt his neck he looked at his hand only to find blood. Alarmed he pulled Kairi's hand off his neck and was horrified at the sight. His little sister had _slit _both her wrists. Her sleeves where covered in blood.

"Kairi! What did you do?!" Roxas asked in bewilderment shaking her hand violently.

"I'm sorry big brother. I'm so sorry" Kairi only looked down in shame.

"Get up! Come on! Get up! We have to get you to a hospital. You've lost too much blood ! Get up now!" Roxas got up and pulled her with him.

"Big brother I-"

"Don't call me that! Just shut up and come!"

Roxas yelled at Kairi yanking her hand , moving quickly towards his car. They only took a few steps when Kairi's legs gave out, loosing all feeling causing her to fall.

"Kairi!" Roxas exclaimed running to help her.

"Big brother I can't, its too late.." Kairi let out weakly.

"Kairi stop talking nonsense! Okay? Your going to be alright I prom-"

" Do-Don't make prom-promises you can't ke-keep.." Kairi said cutting off Roxas. Her breathing become rigid as her body fell onto Roxas.

"Please little sis don't talk like that." Roxas begged placing her in his lap holding her tight.

"I'm so glad that I'm still your little sister." Kairi said smiling.

"You'll always be my little sister." Roxas said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Big brother please, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything.."

"Promise me that you're the one who will place me in my grave and be there for my funeral and that you'll never forget your little sister."

"Please! don't leave me!" Roxas cried out letting the tears fall freely.

"If you don't want to then-"

"I promise."

"I love you big bro. I love you so much. See you again someday. Keep me in your heart."

"I love you too little sis. I love you too."

All Kairi did was smile as she closed her eyes falling into the deep slumber.

_Lock the loved ones away_

_In a place they will always stay_

_Keep your head up high _

_Make your dreams shine bright_

_Let you heart take control_

_Let it show you the road..._

* * *

**(A/N) I'm sorry I know it was horrible forgive me...**


End file.
